Fifth Level: Destruction of the Celestial World
Rather a form than a step, The Fifth Level is a state of being that is reached through an unimaginable level of speed, precision and concentration. While his previous steps focuses mainly on Kenjutsu, Destroying the Celestial World transforms his own body into an immeasurably powerful weapon. One easily becomes a walking embodiment of an Absolute Attack, a godly weapon to be utilized. Understanding and mastering said form, a person must initially be able to access all four steps, and use each consecutively. And maintaining such a powerful form often created a horrid strain on one's body. At first, Dan required using each step as a build up to reach his fifth level. After which, he required a short time to recover as it left him incredibly fatigued. However, with extreme training and meditation regimes, Dan learned how to enter his Fifth Level through sheer concentration and focus without previous steps. It begins with him closing his eyes for a minute and slowly flowing his chakra through his body. Carefully mediating its flow. And once his eyes open once more, his hair begins to flow and his eyes dilate. From there, his second skin surrounds his body. As of now, this form last for an impressive amount of time. Enough to handle all sorts of situations. But a cool down time follows his activation. During which he has to use his immense speed to avoid any failed accomplishments. Dan hopes to reach a level where he can toggle it on and off without drawbacks and just as quick as he throws a knife. When used in conjunction with other steps, users can channel this energy through weaponry which remain in contact with their body. When activated, a "Second Layer of Skin" surrounds Dan's body. Invisible to all but incredible sensors, his hair flows wildly. With dilated eyes, Dan becomes an absolute demonic assassin. The fifth level resonates his body and attached weapons on a different dimensional layer within an occupied space. It transfers his weapon and body to another dimension back and forth at a rate of 128 times per second. This shift in dimensions creates a "cutter/edge" akin to a saw movement, at the same time as he is passing the said object through an occupied space. The object would phase through his victim while in a higher dimension, which is similar to ripples appearing, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, the targeted object is destroyed by his weapon without any resistance as his weapon returns to this dimension; in short, the technique delays one's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects.Dimensional Slicing. As Dan grew in strength, he created a technique which sends a tear in the dimensions for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of these dimensional energy blades are so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. Attacks used during this form's duration do not touch the target itself, but rather, cuts space itself. Within that tear, an empty, dark abyss is shown between the dimensions skin. Depending on his wish, the cut or rip varies in size. Often, as Dan uses it for piercing damage, it takes form of a black line forming. Imprinting itself permanently. And everything that comes into contact with said line is cut. However, he can increase its power to actually create a wound within space that acts similar to a portal or a blast as previously mentioned. And by creating another wound, he is able of actually entering another location. Although this method is rarely used as he lacks any true understanding of his exit point. Because it targets multiple dimensions rather than one, different users are able to attack different layers. It can go beyond physical. Meaning it will effect things such as souls, the intangible, and bodies displaced through dimension shifting, a feat achieved through adjusting the frequency. After which, users would be able to attack a person whose body shifted to a different dimension without having to use that technique itself. Dan is one of few users who can attack an enemy who shifted their body to a different dimension. As for souls, although those who can transform into spirits or those who souls have been attack, might not feel pain, their shape will deform according to his attack. Because it attacks space rather than an object, it is able to destroy the strongest defenses and bypass barriers. Physically and spiritually armored individuals have no hope but to dodge his attack. Dan's main ability besides an unstoppable attack is to damage one's substantial body. Everything and everyone who lives has a substantial form, or an essence that is their being. As long as they exist, so does it. Attacking their substantial body, even enemies who transform into elements or have a form of intangibility which does not involve spatial displacement will take full damage and feel a pain equal to it's physical amount. Using his forms shifting property, he is able to make certain parts of his body or targeted areas phase through a physically solid object that exist in this dimension. And almost instantly, through it's saw like pattern, it transfers back to this layer, cutting said occupied space. References